


Refuge

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (2018)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: After Lara escapes the island but before she signs the papers, she has one important stop to make.





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I goofed in the first version. I missed the part where Sophie and Lara live together and that Lara did, in fact, go home the night before she went to sign the papers the first time. I've updated the story to reflect that.

Sophie unlocked the door to her flat and went inside, not bothering to turn the main lights on. She put her backpack down behind the couch, kicked her shoes off and wandered to the kitchen. When she opened the fridge door the light blasted out, revealing Lara sitting on the floor.

"Lara!" Sophie knelt down beside her. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

Lara looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "He's dead, Soph, for real this time."

"Oh, honey," Sophie said, and settled next to Lara, pulling her into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

Lara wept silently against Sophie for a while, eventually stopping as exhaustion overtook her. "I just wanted my father back," Lara said, voice scratchy.

"I know." Sophie hugged her, but then leaned back. "Come on. Let's get off the floor." Sophie stood and pulled Lara to her feet. "Water?"

Lara shook her head. "Shower."

Sophie nodded. "Go for it, I'm going to fix food."

Lara smiled at her wanly and left for the bathroom.

The smile dropped from Sophie's own face and she hurried to get a quick bite for both of them. It'd been over a week since she'd seen Lara since anyone had heard anything about her. After the fox hunt had ended in disaster, after Ana Miller (or That Woman as Lara called her) got Lara out of police custody, after all that Sophie hadn't been surprised that Lara had been in a morose mood. Dinner that night had been quiet, and Lara had ducked out after doing the dishes to sit on the roof and think. 

She was gone in the morning, not unexpected. She was gone all day, normal enough. But when night turned to morning again, Sophie started to worry. Lara hadn't taken anything with her besides her usual rucksack, all of her things were still in her room. But Lara wasn't at work and she wasn't at the gym, and worst of all she wasn't answering her phone. Sophie knew going to the police would be a dead end. Either they'd think she was being alarmist or they'd phone That Woman and that would have consequences for Lara. 

So Sophie waited. For a day. And then she started asking around, trying to find anyone that knew anything. The closest she'd come was a pawn shop run by a slightly mad woman and her lump of a husband. They had Lara's necklace, though. The one she never slept without. From there the trail went dead, at least for Sophie. She didn't have connections to scour the net, nor the money to hire an investigator. Sophie had been working her way up to contacting That Woman because at the very least she would probably want Lara alive. Had Lara not come home tonight, Sophie would've been on the phone to Miller by the following day she was sure.

The shower went off, pipes quieting back down, right as the microwave dinged its completion. Sophie pulled out some forks and put everything on the counter. Lara emerged from the steamy bathroom a few moments later, wearing a towel on her body and on her head.

"Here," Sophie said, nudging the plate toward Lara. "Eat."

Lara sat down at the counter next to Sophie, bumped her shoulder into Sophie's. "Thanks."

Sophie smiled and leaned into Lara, "Of course."

They were quiet for a few minutes as they ate. Lara seemingly focused on just eating, like it had been awhile. Sophie knew that feeling well enough. When they finished, Lara got up to start her clothes washing and change into something fresh. Sophie tossed the trash and put the dishes in the sink. 

They met back in the living room, settling next to each other on the couch, the small lamp on the table casting a warm glow over them. Lara took a deep breath and told Sophie what had happened. She cried again, but not as much, and she kept talking until the tale was done.

"What are you going to do?" Sophie asked, trying not to hope that Lara would just be done with all of it.

"Declare him dead, I guess." Lara shrugged. "He is, now."

"And then?" Sophie reached for Lara's hand and took it in hers. "What will you do?" Sophie held Lara's eyes with her own.

Lara looked back at Sophie, searching for something. Sophie took a deep breath, and a huge chance, and leaned forward. When their lips met, for a moment Lara didn't move. It was the longest moment of Sophie's life. And then, Lara's hands came up to Sophie's face and a slight tilt of their heads and they were kissing properly. Relief and exhilaration flooded Sophie's body as she put every ounce of her feelings for Lara into the kiss. Ages later, they came up for air.

"Um, so..." Sophie wasn't sure what to say next. "I..."

Lara cut her off with another kiss. "I'm so glad you did that. I wasn't sure how you felt."

"Oh, yeah." Sophie laughed. "Me either, obviously. About you, I mean."

"So," Lara said, resting her forehead against Sophie's. "I've got something really cool to show you, at my house. Wanna come over?"

Sophie laughed again, "Yeah, Lara, I'd love to come over."

* * *

It was another week before Lara made good on her invitation. "I had to get the grounds cleaned up," she said, with a laugh. "It wouldn't do for things to be messy, what would you think of me?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and looked up and around the fucking enormous entry. "Fuck, Lara."

When she glanced over at Lara again, Lara was smiling, bright as the sun. "If you want to?"

Sophie laughed at that and grabbed Lara's hand, "Show me around first, wow me."

**Author's Note:**

> It was odd to me that Sophie and Lara didn't kiss goodbye at the gym when they clearly wanted to, but perhaps they didn't realize that just yet. A common sapphic issue these days seems to be knowing when the other girl likes you. I figure, the events of this movie would clarify things for Lara and Sophie. :D


End file.
